A Day to Remember
by crazyvi
Summary: Sequal to Love: One Wild Ride. Danny and Sam are getting married and the kids battle their first ghost. But the family is not complete. COMPLETE! Final part, Is It Over?
1. I won't wear a dress!

Hey ya, here is the sequal I promised. The kids are now 6. This story will be narrated from by Danny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and proably never will.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Wow, how time flies. The kids are now 6 and are growing so fast. Anyway, it was Sam's 20th birthday and I decided that today was the day that I would give her the surprise of her life.

_**Flashback**_

_(Sam's P.O.V.)_

_We had just finished eating the birthday cake when Danny came up to me and said, "Hey Sam, could we go talk somewhere." "Yea, sure, where did you have in mind?" _

_"You'll see, its a surprise." he said, then turned to Jack and Maddie and said, "Could you watch the kids for a bit?" _

_They agreed, so Danny blindfolded me. The next thing I knew, he put his hands around my waist, and took off flying. Before too long, he landed and put me down._

_"Danny, can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked. "Nope not yet, I'll tell you when." He led me down what seemed like a downhill path, then stopped. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." he said._

_I took the blindfold off to find myself standing on the beach in front of the most beautiful sunset. There was a blanket spread out at my feet and Danny sat down on it and motioned for me to sit next to him. _

_"Danny...I don't know what to say...its so..."_

_"You don't have to say anything, just listen." _

_He walked up next to me and got down on one knee._

_**He's down on one knee, is he really going to ask me?**_

_"Sam, I just wanted to ask you if...would you marry me?"_

_"Yes, of course." I beamed._

_"Really?" he said. "Yes, really" With that he stood up and we kissed._

_**End Flashback**_

(Danny's P.O.V.)

So, like I said, big surprise. We have now been engaged for about 5 months, but our wedding day was in just two days now. I was sitting in the living room watching t.v with Lil' Danny when I heard, "Crystal Fenton!" Sam shouted. _Oh boy, she's in trouble_. We only call her Crystal when she is in trouble, and from the sound of it, she was in a lot of trouble.

I got up and went to find where Sam was. "Where are you going daddy?" Lil' Danny asked me. "Didn't you hear your mom yelling at Chris?"

"Oh, yes, what did Chris do?" "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

I walked into the girls bedroom where I found Sam saying to Crystal, "Why were you pushing Brittney after I told you to stop." "Sorry, but Brittney would not stop taking my...um...Mr. Cuddle bugs." Crystal said. Mr. Cuddle bugs was her favorite stuffed animal. "Sure, but that still is no exuse for pushing her." Sam said, sounding half convinced by Crystal's story.

"Dinner is ready!" mom called. "Yea, supper." the kids shouted as they ran down stairs. "Don't run down the stairs." I called after the kids. We reached the kitchen where Lil' Danny came running out saying, "Daddy, hurry up, the food is getting cold." I continued at the kitchen.

After dinner, Lil' Danny went up to his room, but the stopped and called me, "Daddy come here!" "Coming Lil' Me." I went up to his room to see that no one was in there. "Okay Lil' Me, where are you?" All I heard was a, "He, he, he." _Oh, so he is in here._ Then he appeared and said, "Boo! Did I scare you?" "No, but good trick." "Yes, it was a very good trick, and you want to know something else?"

"Sure, what else?"

"Chris and Brittney can't control their powers well enough to do that."

"I know, and you think that you are so clever now that you have better control of your powers."

"Danny, get down here now!" Sam yelled. "What did you do?" Lil' Danny asked me. "I don't know, but I'll soon find out." I said as I went down stairs.

I got down stairs to find a very distressed Sam. "Danny, do you have any idea what Chris is doing?" "No." I said as I looked over at Brittney who was hanging onto Sam's pants.

Brittney was a mama's kid, while Lil' Danny was a daddy's kid. Crystal couldn't care either way. It didn't matter whether it was me or Sam, just as long as someone was there.

"Chris keeps trying to tear appart her flower girl dress." Sam said. "Chris, you know we told you that you have to wear it. It was not your desision on what you'd wear for your mommy and mine's wedding." I said.

"I know, but I don't want to wear a dress." Crysal whinned. Lil' Danny came up and grabbed hold of my pants.

"How come Lil' Danny gets to wear pants but I have to wear a dress." Crystal said.

"Because he is a boy and you are a girl." Sam said. Brittney giggled and Sam told her to be quiet.

Finally Crystal's mood changed, she said, "Fine, I'll wear the dress, but just for you mommy and daddy."

"That's my girl." I said. "Thank you Chris, you don't know how much this means to me." Sam said.

"Well, we should proably get to bed early, we have rehersal tomorrow." I said.

So we headed up stairs. Sam and I put the kids to bed and then headed to bed ourselves. Sam stopped at her door and said, "You know in the next few days this will be Chris's new room."

"Yes, I know, but I'm looking forward to where you will be sleeping." I said. "I'm too, now lets go to bed, I'm tired, and these next two days we will need the most energy."

I went to bed looking forward to these next few days.

* * *

Well, how is that for a first chapter. Please R&R, no flames. 


	2. a house search

Okay, here is chapter 2. The first chapter was a little short, I know. I wanted to put a tester out to see if a sequal was a good idea. So, since I got good reviews, I'll make the chapters longer. Okay, enough blabing, and on to the story. Oh, and in case you forgot, Danny is narrating the story.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Wake up daddy!" the kids chanted. Lil' Danny was standing on the bed jumping up and down beside my head. Crystal was pulling the covers off my head and Brittney was trying to push me out of bed.

Sam came and walked up beside the bed and said, "Hey, get up sleepy head."

"Mmmhhnn, five more minutes, and get the kids out of here."

"No, you need to get up now. But kids, daddy's right, you need to quit jumping on him."

"Aww, but daddy was almost awake." Lil' Danny complained.

"Oh, so you wanted credit for waking me, huh?" I asked Lil' Danny.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well, how about credit for this..." I said as I started to tickle him.

Crystal jumped in and ticked Brittney, and Brittney reached over and stated to tickle Sam. Now it was a war, everyone for themselves in this tickle battle. The tickle war lasted for a few minutes, then we finally settled down. "Okay, now lets get ready to get breakfast so we can get to the rehersal on time." Sam said.

We headed downstairs for breakfast. "I want cereal for breakfast mommy." Brittney shouted. "I want waffles mommy." Crystal shouted. "I don't care." Lil' Danny said. "Well, how about some panckes?" Sam asked. "Sounds great!" all three shouted.

We finished breakffast and headed out for the church to rehearse how we would enter tomorrow. At the church, we handed Crystal and Brittney an empty basket, and told them, "Now, pretend that there is flowers in them and pretend to spread them on the floor." I handed Lil' Danny a pillow, and told him, "Now, tomorrow, there will be rings on the pillow, so practice walking carefully."

Jazz was Sam's maid of honor, and Tucker was my best man. Everyone got all lined up and we practiced walking in a few times before we called it quits.

Tucker, Sam, me and the kids went to Nasty Burger for lunch. "So, you guys are getting married, and you're still going to live with Danny's parents?" Tucker asked.

"Well, just for a while, we are looking for a house, but until we get one, yes, we will be living with my parents." I said.

"Oh, I see, so, have you found anything to interest you?"

"Well, we found this one house that has four bedrooms and two and a half baths, but other than that, not much." Sam said.

"I like the room by the back yard." Brittney said.

The kids liked that house the best. One other thing we liked about it, is that it is only a five minute drive from my mom and dad's house, and only ten minutes form Sam's parents. One down draw about is that it was a bit of a fixer uper. It needed some work on the doors on two of the bedrooms and the stove needed to be replaced.

"Our agent said that she has another house she wants to show us today." I said.

"She says that this one is supposed to be better than the one I just told you about." Sam said.

"We are supposed to meet her in an hour, so we should probably start wrapping things up here." I said.

"Are you kids almost finished with your meal?" Sam asked.

"Yes, almost." Crystal said.

"I'm done." Lil' Danny said.

"Been done." Brittney said.

"Well, I got to go, I promised my parents a visit before college starts." Tucker said.

"I can't believe that we won't get to see you that often now." I said.

"I can." Sam said. Tucker glared at her.

"We can still instant message each other." he said.

"Yea, but its not the same." I said.

"I know, but it can't be helped." Tucker said.

We said our goodbyes and I drove us to the house that our agent was going to show us. As we were driving to the house, we noticed that it was in Sam's parents neighborhood. "That's a plus, only five minutes from your parents and in the same neighborhood as mine." Sam said.

We reached the house and the kids said what Sam and I were thinking, "Wow, that's big." "Its so big, but it says that it is in our price range." Sam said.

The agent was waiting for us when we drove up. We got out of the car and the agent greated us, "Hello, so this is the other house I told you about, ready to go in?"

"Yes!" the kids said instantly.

"Well, then, lets go." she said as she led us in the house.

On the first floor it had a great kitchen and living room. The master bedroom was also on the first floor as was a guest bedroom. There was a big back yard with a swimming pool.

"Look a pool!" Crystal said.

"Yes, I see, you like that, now lets see the upstairs." I said.

We went upstairs where there was four more bedrooms. The kids were happy, because they could have their own room, and Crystal was dying to get her own room. There was even another room so if we had another kid, there would be room for another baby too. Besides the bathroom in the master bedroom, there was another bathroom upstairs, plus a half bathroom downstairs.

We walked out of the house ready to leave and consider this house. "We'll think this over and call you with our decision." Sam said.

On the drive home, the kids fell asleep in the back seats. "I really like this house. How about you?" Sam said.

"Yes, I do too, I think we should get it."

I stopped the car in front of our house and said, "Wake up kids, we're home."

They were instantly were awake. "Yea, grams and gramps."

They still called Maddie and Jack grams and gramps.

The kids jumped out of the car and ran inside. Sam and I came is soon after. When we got inside, the kids were already excitedly telling mom and dad about the house, like we already had bought it.

"...and it has a big swimming pool." I heard Brittney finish saying.

"A swiming pool, really, what else does it have?" mom asked.

"Lots of bedrooms, we can have our own room." Crystal said.

"Yea, and a cool backyard, other than the swiming pool." Lil' Danny said.

"Guys, time to eat." Jazz yelled.

We went and ate, then got ready for bed. Tommorrow was the big day, and we wanted plenty of rest. So we went to bed early.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 2. Please R&R, once again, constructive critisism. 


	3. Wedding day

Okay, here's chapter 3. Sorry its been a while since I updated, but its the end of the 1st quarter at my school, so I have to get turned in back work (only had a little in back work). But I'm all caught up, so I can update. I put 'once again, constructive critisism' because I thought that I'd put that I'll accept flames in the first chapter. I'll accept them if they are constructive, to help me make the story better. The story is narrated by Danny. Now, enough blabbing, on to the story.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Well, for once I was one of the first up. The kids weren't even up yet.

"Wow, you are up early." Jazz said.

"Well, yea, I couldn't sleep anymore, I'm too excited about today."

"Glad to hear that, now I'm taking Sam over to get dressed, so get up to your room for a little bit, until Sam is out of the house."

"Why...oh...right, as you said, 'Its bad luck to see your bride on wedding day before the ceremony.'"

"Yes, now get going."

"Fine, alright already." I said as I went upstairs.

I resisted the urge to look out my door when I heard Sam and Brittney and Crystal and mom leave the house with Jazz. They would meet up with Sam's mom at the church. Dad came to my door and said, "They are gone, you can come out now."

_Finally, took them long enough to leave._

When I opened the door, he said, "Come on, lets get going, we are going to meet Tucker and Mr. Manson for breakfast, then go get dressed."

"Okay, now where is..."

Right as I said that Lil' Danny came running up to me.

"...Lil' Me?" I said when he tackled me.

"Right here daddy." Lil' Danny said as he threw his arms around me and gave me a big hug.

We headed out for Tucker's then Mr. Manson's, then went to the Nasty Burger. At the Nasty Burger, dad kept blabbing on about ghosts to Mr. Manson, Tucker could not stop talking about his new P.D.A and all the features it had. While Lil' Danny kept saying that if we didn't hurry up we'd miss my wedding. Its so cute when he says things like that. He wants to help, but doesn't understand.

Finally we finished and we headed off to get dressed. We walked down the hall to our room. Ours was past the girls, so we could hear them talking when we walked past.

**With Sam **(Normal P.O.V.)

Sam was brushing Crystal's hair, while Crystal kept saying, "Mom, I'm only doing this for you, because, I hate dresses."

"I know you do, but I'm glad you will live with the dress for today."

Crystal just rolled her eyes. Jazz was brushing Brittney's hair.

"Make it real pretty." Brittney said. She was a not girly, but not punk, she was in between.

Maddie was doing Sam's hair. Jazz finished with Brittney and did Sam's make-up. Sam was wearing a white sleeveless dress. The brides maids where wearing a light pink colored short sleeve dresses. The flower girls Brittney and Crystal where wearing the same color of light pink as the brides maids, but the had 3/4 lenght sleeves.

Maddie did Jazz's make-up, and Mrs. Manson did Maddie's and Sam did her mom's. The kids got to wear some lip gloss.

"Oh, Sam, you look so pretty." Mrs. Manson exclaimed.

"Really, you really think so?"

"Of course."

"Mommy is very pretty." Brittney said.

**With Danny** (Danny's P.O.V.)

Dad was trying to fix my tie, but I kept moving, I was so nervous. "Will you hold still. How do you expect me to fix this tie with you moving around like this?"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry boy, it will be alright." Mr. Manson said.

I was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie. Tucker, Jack, and Mr. Manson were wearing s similar outfit, but with black ties. Lil' Danny was wearing a suit and black clip on tie.

"Well, just get out there, its about time to start." Dad said.

We walked out to the church where we meet up with Jazz, mom, Mrs. Manson, Brittney, and Crystal.

"Hi daddy, mommy is really pretty." Crystal said.

"Of coures she is, and you are pretty too." I said thinking about Sam.

"Yuck, in this?" Crystal said with a disgusting look on her face.

"Yes, in a dress."

"Well, I don't think so."

"Yea Chris, you look great." Brittney said as she slightly pushed Crystal.

"Ready, lets line up." Dad said.

They got all lined up ready to go in. Danny went in and stood up front. Next in was Lil' Danny with the rings. Then Brittney and Crystal came in and spread flowers on the floor. After them was Tucker and Jazz, then Jack and Maddie. Finally there was Sam and Mr. Manson.

_Wow, she is so pretty. Wait...stop drooling, you're standing in front of the whole church, close your mouth._

The organ started to play as she walked in.

_Danny is so cute up there. Uh...is he..drooling? Ha, he's so funny._ Sam thought.

She reached the front of the church and Danny stepped down and took her hand. (**A/N:** I don't know all the process during a wedding, so I'll just skip to the end.)

"I do." Sam said.

"You may now kiss the bride." the pastor said.

_Finally, took long enough to get to this._

They kissed with passion. "Eeeww, kissing is gross." Lil' Danny whispered to Crystal.

They walked out of the church hand in hand.

We were so happy that day. We still hadn't decided exactly where we wanted to ge for out honeymoon. But we were thinking about it. We also had to decide if we could afford the house we saw, it was so perfect. Thankfully our parents said that they would help us with anything we needed. So as you can see, so far everything was going alright. But what I couldn't figure out is why for about the last 6 months there have been little to no ghosts. Of well, as long as things were going okay, so while I was a bit nervous that some ghosts might use this break for a big attack, as long as things were calm, it was alright.

* * *

There is chapter 3. Please R&R, constructive critisism please. 


	4. trouble brewing

Wow, its been a while since I update. Sorry for the wait. Super Specta will be back, it just couldn't figure out how to fit her in during the first few chapter (since only Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew about her). Tucker will not appear to often in this story cuz he is off at college. I'll try to update on Sundays, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

The day started out like any other day, but that all changed when I checked my e-mail. I loged on and there was a message waiting for me.

**spookygirl84:** urgent, answer a.s.a.p.

I clicked on her name to talk back.

**phantomboy42:** what's up? something happen?

**spookygirl84:** finally you're on

**phantomboy42:** yeah, but, what's up?

**spookygirl84:** okay, see, I was on a ordinary patrol through the Ghost Zone and...

**phantomboy42:** wait, you actually go in the Ghost Zone on a regular basis?

**spookygirl84:** yeah, I thought you knew, I also watch the area of the Ghost Zone around my portal.

**phantomboy42:** oh, I see...now continue

**spookygirl84:** anyway, I was out on a ordinary patrol when I saw some strange activity in the direction of Vlad's portal...

**phantomboy42:** Vlad? I should have know he'd be up to something.

**spookygirl84:** yeah, he's up to something alright, but I don't know what, I'll be heading back in tomorrow and looking in to it further.

**phantomboy42:** man I wish I could go with you, but I can't.

**spookygirl84:** why not?

**phantomboy42:** ghost check up.

**spookygirl84:** wait..the doctor knows you have ghost powers?

**phantomboy42:** yeah, when I got sick, that is where Jazz took me

**spookygirl84:** oh, you actually go to those check ups?

**phantomboy42:** yeah, don't you?

**spookygirl84:** no, for 2 reasons, 1, no doctor knows about me secret, 2, I've never been hurt or sick enough to need a doctor.

**phantomboy42:** oh, but you should get a doctor, see, mine says, that with out regular checkups you run a risk of of lossing control of your powers.

**spookygirl84:** really? I've had these powers for about 7 years and I've never had any problems, but, I trust you, so I'll see what I can do.

"Danny get down here now, mom and dad have something they want to tell us." Sam shouted.

**phantomboy42:** uh...my new wife is calling me...

**spookygirl84:** ooohhh, have you decided where you were going for your honeymoon?

**phantomboy42:** yeah, we are going to Hawaii

**spookygirl84:** sounds like fun little love birds oops did I type that?

**phantomboy42:** yes, but its so true.

"Danny, now!"

**phantomboy42:** uhg..got to go, like now, bye

**spookygirl84:** yeah, you should, bye

_spookygirl84_ had loged out.

I ran down stairs to see what they wanted. I got down there to find not only my parents and Jazz, the kids and Sam, but also, Sam's parents.

_What is going on, I've done nothing wrong!_

"Danny, your father and I, and Sam's parents have decided that we would pay for your honeymoon..." my mom began.

"And that we'd pay for your new house." Mr. Manson finished.

"Uh..wha...th...thank you." Sam and I said.

"You're very welcome." dad said.

"Daddy, now we get to get that new house we saw two days ago." Crystal said.

"Yes you do Chris, you guys get that new house." Mrs. Manson said.

"But we have to call..." I said.

"Already taken care of, she said, just go down to her office this afternoon to sign the papers." mom said.

We were so happy now everything was taken care of. Good thing too, since it sounds like there might be a problem with ghosts in the near future. But Stephaine said she'd take care of it, or rather look into the problem.

* * *

Well, I have to end it there. To late at night to write more. Please R&R, constructive critisism. Things will get more interesting from now on. 


	5. little ghost fighters

Okay, here is chapter 5.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Sam and I went over to sign the papers for the house and on the way back, I decided to tell her about what Stephaine told me.

"So, you're saying that Stephaine says that she thinks there might be some sort of big ghost attack?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's what it sounds like. She said that tomorrow she'd go and look further into it."

"Well, I hope there isn't, it has been so nice with there not being many ghosts around."

We arrived home and went to tell mom and dad about the house.

"So, when did she say you could move in?" Mom asked.

"She said in about 2 weeks." Sam answered.

Lil' Danny and Brittney started to chant, "2 weeks, 2 weeks." As a looked at them, it suddenly occured to me that Cystal wasn't with the others.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"Oh, I know." Lil' Danny said.

"Where Lil' Me?"

"In your room, she said something about e-mail."

_Oh dear, I know what she's looking at._ I thought as I ran up the staris. _She wants to know about what Stephaine was telling me, she wants to help fight the ghosts if needed._ I threw the door open to find nothing. _Uhm...the computer is on, she either was in here, or she still is and is just invisible._ Down stairs, I heard, "So, what were you doing in daddy's room Chris?"

I ran down stairs to find her casually sitting on the couch. "Nothing, I wasn't even in daddy's room." she said.

"Really, then why was my computer on?" I said.

"Oh, that...I...I don't...okay...I was in there, but then when I heard you running up the stairs, I went invisible and walked out through the wall and then down here."

"Chissy is in trouble again." I heard Lil' Danny whisper. Crystal was in trouble a lot, she was the trouble maker.

"Shut it, and don't call me Chrissy again." Crystal said as her eyes flashed green.

"Daddy, Chirs is scaring me again." Lil' Danny said as he ran over to me.

"Well, you're the one that said that in the first place." Sam said, "But Chris, you know not to threaten your brother, and you know better than to get on daddy's computer without permission."

"I know, I just...just...um...I...I...I want to help daddy fight ghost, and when I heard about what Stephaine said about mysterious ghost acitvity, I wanted to know more so I could help. But I found nothing on the computer." she said and mummbled out the last part.

"That's because Stephaine doesn't know much her self, she'll look more tomorrow." I said.

"I don't know about letting you fight ghosts yet Chris, same for you too Lil' Danny and Brittney." Sam said.

"But mom, why not." Brittney said, "We have good control over out powers."

"Yea, mom, you should lets us." Lil' Danny whinned.

"Lil' Me, what have we said about whinning, but we will think about it, right Sam."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Sam said.

"Thanks mom, but if you still say no, than it is no thanks for you." Crystal said as her, Lil' Danny and Brittney ran upstairs to their room.

"Come on Sam, we have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, lets think about it, but could we have dinner first."

"Oh, right. Kids, get down her for dinner."

After dinner, the kids went to their own room to play and Sam and I went to ours to talk about letting the kids go on ghost fight with me and Stephaine. I thought that they should get to go and fight with me, but after they had some practice down in the lab against me. While Sam wasn't against them ever going out and fighting, she was nervous about them going out this soon.

"Well, I think you know how I feel about them, so what do you think?" Sam said.

"Well, I think that they should go out with me, even now, but not until they have had some practice down in the lab against me."

"Uh..sounds alright, but we don't even know how far along they are now."

"True, but I could take them down for a evaluation, and then tomorrow, we have that ghost check-up."

"Sounds good, as long as I can watch."

"Of course you can, so on the matter of them ghost fighting, you'll let them go if they get good against me?"

"Alright, I will, but they have to be a good against you first."

"Okay, now lets go see what they can do."

"Kids, can you meet your father and I down in the lab." Sam and I grabbed her around the waist and went straight into the lab.

In a matter of a few moments, we heard their footsteps as they came running down the stairs and into the lab.

"Hey, you cheated, you're not supposed to go straight through." Brittney said.

"No I didn't cheat, you could've done the same thing, now, we called you down here so we could see how well you can control your powers."

Sam brought out a remote and out appered a sort of obstacle course (**A/N:** like the one in Maternal Instinct). "Okay kids, watch what your dad does and then do your best to copy what he did." Sam said.

"Okay, sounds good, and it doesn't look that hard." Lil' Danny.

I went through the course with ease. Then landed on the other side.

"Wow daddy, that was so cool!" Crystal shouted.

"Thank you, now you try Chris."

Crystal went up and started to go through the course. She reached the area where she would have to fire a ghost ray at the wooden ghost fiugres. She pointed her finger at the ghost images and thought about hitting them, and she did. "Yeah, I did it."

After all three went through the course successfully, Sam had them go invisible, intangible, and fire a ghost ray.

"Very good, you have all of your daddy's powers." Sam said.

"Okay, thats enough for tonight, tomorrow after we get back from the doctors, you will have to fight against me." I told them.

"I bet I could beat you with ease." Lil' Danny said.

"Yeah right Jr., you couldn't beat dad, he has has his powers for 6 years now." Brittney said.

Lil' Danny got called Jr. by his sisters and sometimes his mom or Jazz, but usually they just called him Lil' Danny. Lil' Danny wanted to be called either Jr. or Danny, but not Lil' Danny. However he didn't mind that his dad called him Lil' Me. He liked that name.

"So, so have we, he got his powers only a short while before we were born." Crystal said.

"Yeah, cuz we're 6 and have had our powers since we were born." Lil' Danny said.

"So, I made a mistake, big deal, but at least I don't have cooties." Brittney said.

_Uh...how did we get to that subject again._

"Kids, stop fighting." Sam said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Crystal said as she walked away. But she stoped then flew up and went straight into her room.

"Me too." Lil' Danny said as he also flew up to his room.

"Gggrrrr." Brittney hissed as she watched her brother and sister leave, "You know, they can be so anoying, well, goodnight." Then she too flew out of the lab.

"Well, I guess we should go up and make sure they are really in bed." Sam said.

"Yeah, lets."

I took Sam up to the hallway and we walked into Crystal's room first. _Knock, knock_, "Chris, can we come in." Sam said. "Yes." came the soft reply.

"Want us to tuck you in?" I asked.

"You bet I do." she said.

We tucked her in and said goodnight, then left to say goodnight to the others.

Once everyone was in bed, we too went to bed, for tomorrow will be a busy day

* * *

Well, thats all for right now, I'll be updating this weeked for sure. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	6. Training

Okay, here is chapter 6.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Like usual, the kids were up before I was, and they seemed to feel a need to come in a wake me.

"Daddy, wake up. You said that we'd fight you today, and mommy says that we have a doctors visit today." Brittney said.

"Fine, I'll get up." I mumbled as I slowly sat up.

"Yeah, lets get down to the lab and fight." Lil' Danny said as he started to go through the floor.

I grabbed him and pulled him up. "Hold on Lil' Me, don't you want some breakfast first?"

"Oh, yeah, breakfast."

We went down for breakfast and had a hard time getting the kids ready for the doctors visit. They wanted so much to fight against me, they knew that Sam and I decided that they could go out and ghost fight with me, if they were good at fighting against me. We finally got down to the doctors office and were checked in, and we were now just waiting for the doctor to come in. While we were waiting, the kids were full of questions.

"Dad, how long before we get home?" Lil' Danny said.

"I don't..." I didn't even get to finish what I was saying when.

"Dad, you aren't going to go eay on us, are you?" Crystal said.

"Well, only..."

"Mom, dad, you really will let us go ghost fighting if we can just beat dad?" Brittney asked.

"Well, that is what we said." Sam answered as the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Schindell, so you are here for the yearly doctor checkup, correct." he said, then continued, "I see that this is your first doctor checkup. How come you didn't come before."

"Well, this is the first we heard of a doctor checkup." I explained.

"Okay, well, anyway on with the checkup."

He checked out reflexes and our physical stability when changing forms, then told us we were done with the checkup. We headed home, and while the kids were very excited about fighting against me, Sam and I weren't too sure now. But we couldn't go back on what we promised them. I parked the car, and the kids were just about out of the car before I even turned it off. They ran inside screaming, "Hurry dad, or we'll beat you."

Sam and I went inside and then down to the lab. _Strange, mom, dad, and Jazz aren't here._ On the table in the lab, I found a note. It said.

**Dear Sam and Danny,**

**We decided to go shoping for a while because we heard about your plans to train your kids. We did not want to get in the way, so we headed out. See you soon.**

**Love,**

**Mom, Dad, and Jazz**

Oh, well, at least we didn't have to worry about where they were. _Well, time to, uh...fight my kids._ I thought, even in thought, it was stuttered out. The kids snaped me back to reality.

"Ready daddy?" Lil' Danny asked.

"You bet." I said, noticing them in ghost form for the first time.

"Before I go into the saftey box, I just want to say, that you kids look you cute in your ghost form." Sam said.

"Aww, mom." Crystal said.

"Thanks mom." Brittney and Lil' Danny said.

I watched Sam go over into the saftey box to watch us fight. I sighed, then turned to the kids.

"First off, you need to know, that the good guy never throws the first punch. But because someone needs to start this, I will." I said as I fired a wild shot at Brittney.

She made no sign of panic as she saw me fire at her, instead she just flew to the side and fired back at me.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Danny seemed a bit stunned, but regained himself as he saw Lil' Danny fly around him. Brittney and Crystal also flew at him. Then the three of them fired at him at the same time. He managed to avoid it, and fired back at them.

They continued much the same for a while until they had worn Danny down. Danny was now lying down, with them standing over him, ready to fire. I decide to call off the battle.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Sam called off the battle, saying that they won. They had won, and that was good, it showed that they were strong.

I told them to go to their rooms and Sam and I would talk about what happened.

"I think that they can fight with you." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say. By themselves, they are just okay at fighting, but with each other, and with me, they will really be good."

We went upstairs and told the kids, they were so happy. I went to check my email, but found nothing. I was slightly worried about Stephaine, but, hoped she was alright. _If she doesn't answer back by tomorrow, I'm going in to find her. And now I will go in with my kids._

With a sigh, I headed downstairs for some lunch.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 6. Sorry its short, but I dont' have a lot of updating time. Please R&R, construcive critisism. 


	7. The fight

First off, I want to say thanks for the great reviews. Thanks so much to mysterygal02, you've review at about every chapter on both stories. You rock! This chapter will be back and forth between Stephaine's P.O.V and Danny's P.O.V.

Stephain's P.O.V.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

(Stephaine's P.O.V.)

I woke up got dressed, ate some breakfast, and got ready to go into the ghost zone. I went down into the lab and opened the door. I changed into my ghost self and with a heavy sigh, headed in. I had no idea what I would find. As I entered, I noticed more ghost activity. They were all heading in the direction of Vlad's portal. I followed them hoping to find out what was going on.

As I flew toward Vlas's portal, I noticed some of the ghost heading to his portal. Some of them were, Skulker, Ember, Lunch Lady Ghost, Youngblood, even the Box Ghost was there, and more. _Strange, I wonder why they are all heading to Vlad's?_ They were whispering something I couldn't understand. I strained to hear.

"...yes, so you heard too, that if we help Vlad, Danny will be finished off once and for all." Ember mummbled.

"Yes, and so will his ghostly friend Super Spectra." Miss. Spectra mummbled back.

_I knew it, they are up to something other wise, there would have been more ghost attacks. There haven't been that many in my town even, Ghostville has seen a ghost shortage._

Lucky for me, they hadn't seen me yet. I knew that I should go back and tell Danny, but something caught my eye that drew me on. Up ahead I saw Vlad waiting for them. He hadn't seen me yet, so to avoid being seen, I went invisible. I went up close so I could hear what he would say.

"Okay, now, its understood, we will eliminate Danny, Sam, and Stephaine so we can get to Danny's kids, so while at this young age, they'll join me."

_What! I should have known that all he'd want was to get Danny's powerful kids to join him._

"Fear me!" the Box Ghost screamed, "You can't make me do anything."

"Oh, shut your mouth, I don't really need you anyway." Vlad said.

"I've got to get back to Danny." I said. _Oh, no, I said that out loud!_

"Well, what do we have here?" Vlad said as he saw me appear.

_No use trying to hide now, they know I'm here._

"Its Danny's friend Super Spectra. Well, you've just made my job of capturing you even easier." Vlad said.

He shot something at me that ended up tying me up. I tried to get free, but couldn't.

"Stop trying to get away! You're tied up, only I can let you out."

I gave up, saving my energy for later. But right then Vlad hit me with something. "Ow, hey." I said, but I soon black out.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

**It was now after dinner, and she still wasn't back. **

_**That's it, I'm going in.**_

**"Sam, Crystal, Brittney, Lil' Me come here." **

**"Yes, what do you need?" Sam asked when they showed up.**

**"Come with me, we are going into the ghost zone to find Stephaine."**

**"But, I thought she said that she could handle it?" Sam said.**

**"Well, yes, she did, but, she is always online by this time, now, Sam, you drive the Specter Speeder, and the kids and I will fly."**

**"Well alright then, lets go."**

**"We get to go into the ghost zone." Crystal said.**

**After leaving a note for mom and dad, we took off. I had no idea where to go, but she had said something about Vlad, so we headed there.**

(Stephaine's P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around.

_Huh...where am I?_

It looked like a prison, which it proably was. _What happened while I was out?_ I heard talking outside, so I listened carefully.

"...so when...going to...to destroy her?" someone mummbled. I could tell I hadn't heard everything.

"Not now...destroyed together!" someone else mummbled, I assumed it was Vlad.

_Man, I wish I could hear everything they are saying!_

I sank back into the one chair in the room and wondered if Danny would look for me.

_How long have I been in here? Two hours, three? _There really was no way to tell.

I looked around the room to see if there was a way out. There was one window. I got up to walk over to it, when I felt a terrible pain run up my left leg. I dropped back into the chair and changed back to normal to see if it was hurt. When I rolled up my pant leg, I saw a big bruise just above my ankle.

_Great, now I have to worry about that._ I thought as as changed back into ghost form.

I flew over next to the window. I taped it, and tried to look throught it. It was a one-way mirror, so I could not see out.

_I wonder if Vlad has put stuff around this so I have to stay in._

I tried to go through it, but he had guarded it against me getting out.

_Great, he's got some sort of ghost shield around this room._

With nothing else to do, I lied down on a cleaner part of the room.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

**We had been flying through the ghost zone for about an hour now, and we were finally near Vlad's portal. I stopped the kids and Sam to tell them the plan.**

**"Okay Danny, what's the plan?" Sam asked.**

**"Alright, the kids and I will go in and look around, and if we see anything, we will let you know. But you stay out here, so if there is any ghosts in there, we'll chase them out here, and battle them out here, so you can go in and look for Stephaine."**

**"Sound good, okay go on now." **

**The kids and I flew up to the portal. I stopped and told them, "Okay, now go invisible, we have no way of knowing what we'll find."**

**They did as I said, and we flew in. I heard talking upstairs, so I told the kids to follow me. We went upstairs to find Vlad, Deesire, Skulker, Ember, and others up there talking. Vlad go up and walked over to a small mirror on the side of the wall. He pushed a button beside the mirror and when he did, behind the mirror was, Stephaine. **

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

Suddenly the mirror changed to a window and I cound see Vlad. I floated up so I could see out the window.

"Well, somebody woke up I see." he said.

I ingored him and looked around. I saw all the sam ghosts I had seen earlier. But in the very back, trying to hide from the others, was, Danny and his kids.

I tried to not look like I had noticed him, but Vlad could tell.

"Well, and who's over here?" Vlad said as he looked over where I was looking.

Skulker fired a shot at them and hit them, turing them visible.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as the shot hit me and my kids.**

**"Well it looks like the all but one has come to me." Vlad said.**

**I strained to look up at him. Like usual, he had an evil look on his face. I looked over at my kids, they glanced over at me and signaled they were okay. I gave them the signal to attack. In a split second, they were up and firing at them. I got up and worked on sneaking around to get to the control panel to free Super Spectra. I could see her behind the glass wanting so much to get out and help.**

**Vlad flew in front of me and said, "Now, we can't have you let her out, now can we." He then fired at me.**

**Thinking quick, I went intangible. The shot went through and hit the Box Ghost. "Ha, missed!" I yelled as I fired back at him. Something must have distracted him because I hit him square on the chest. He didn't even flinch just kept looking over and where we had come in. **

**Stealing a glance back, I saw Sam. She was well armed in the Spectra Speeder, so I didn't worry about her. I took this chance to go over and free Super Spectra.**

**But before I could hit the button, Vlad grabed my foot.**

(Stephaine's P.O.V.)

He almost could reach the button, but Vlad caught him. He glared at Vlad for a second, before just separting his top half from his bottom half. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hit the button.

Behind me a door opened, and I flew through it. I spotted Sam, and then looked over to where the kids were fighting.

_They are good. No wonder Danny and Sam let them come. _

"Dad!" I heard Lil' Danny scream.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Lil' Danny had noticed that Vlad had Danny. Lil' Danny flew over to Vlad and fired out shot after another. Some Vlad dodged, but he couldn't dodge them all. Danny fired out at Vlad also. In trying to dodge both attacks, Vlad dropped Danny. Now free, Danny pulled out his thermos and tossed it to Crystal.

"Dad, what do I do with it?"

"Suck the ghosts in it Chris."

Crystal started to suck ghost in, one right after another.

"NNNOOOOO!" Vlad yelled, "My army!"

"Is not gone!" Danny, Lil' Danny, and Brittney said as the hit him at the same time. With him down, Sam, Super Spectra, Danny, and the kids, left.

Once they were in the ghost zone, Stephaine said, "Where should we let them go?"

"In Walker's area." Danny said.

They went over to Walker's area of the ghost zone, and let the ghost out, then hurried back for home.

* * *

There is chapter 7. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	8. Is it finished?

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Its great to know that some of the people that read this story review, to tell if its good, or if its bad (although,I think its good). This chapter will go back to being narrated by Danny. Anyway, here is chapter 8.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

All of us went to my house first. But as we reached the portal, it was closed.

"Oh, no, now how will we get in!" Sam shouted.

"I have a portal not to far from here, lets go in there." Super Spectra said.

"I'm tired daddy." Lil' Danny said.

"Me too." Brittney said.

"Don't forget about me, I'm also tired." Crystal said.

"I know kids, why don't you go in and ride with mom." I told them

They went up and rested in the Spectra Speeder. Super Spectra and I continued to fly on. We finally made it to her portal. We went through and parked the Specrta Speeder. Sam and the kids got out and we said goodbye to Stephaine, then I picked up Sam, and the kids and I left for home. Thankfully it wasn't too far from Ghostville to Amity Park. But even then we still stopped off at a resturant in Ghostville for a break.

After a rest, we headed back for Amity Park. The kids wanted to use this time to see what they could do during flight, so they were doing loops, weaving, and all sorts of stuff as we flew.

When we got home, however, things weren't as happy there as things had been. Maddie and Jack were very unhappy at us for some reason. When we got inside, I told the kids to head on upstairs so Sam and I could talk to Maddie and Jack.

"Do you have any idea why we are mad at you?" Maddie half screamed.

"Frankly, no, not at all." I mummbled.

"How can you just run off like that and not tell us where you were going?" Jack said.

"We did, we left a note for you." Sam said as calmly as she could.

"Well, then where did you put it?" Maddie said.

"In the lab, right where you put the note for us." I said.

After Jack ran down into the lab to find the note, and came back, Maddie, read the note. By the puzzled look on her face, I could see that I should've been more clear when I wrote the note. Mom then read the note out loud.

**Mom, Dad, and Jazz,**

**Sam, the kids and I are going to be gone for a while. Don't worry about us. We'll be back soon.**

**Love,**

**Danny, Sam, Lil' Danny, Crystal, and Brittney**

"You call that a note!" mom yelled.

_Well, it sounded good at the time._

"We, can't give you every detail of where we went." Sam said.

"And why not?" mom said, "We know that you are half ghost, you and your kids."

"You do?" I started to say, "Oh, right, the doctor told you."

"Yes, now why can't you tell us?"

"Uh...I guess I can tell part of it." Sam said.

"Why just part?" Mom intrupted.

"We promised someone we wouldn't tell you about them." I explained.

We explained where we were, and part of what went on. We told them everything except the part about Stephaine. Mom and dad still didn't know about Stephaine, they didn't know she was our friend, and especially didn't know that she was also Super Spectra. Maddie and Jack had heard about Super Spectra, she was well know in the ghost fighting area. She was known as the one ghost that was good. But Maddie and Jack didn't want Danny or Sam or their kids to have anything to do with her. But little did they know that they had been best friends for over 6 years now.

Sure they proably should eventually tell them about their friend ship with her, but not until they knew the exact reason why they didn't want them to hang out with her. Then they would prove that what ever their reason was, that it was false, and she was fine to hang out with.

"So, that's where you went?" mom said.

_Well, that is what we just said._ I thought, but then said out loud, "Yes mom, that's where we were."

"At least your safe." mom said, then sighed and said, "So, now what do you want to do?"

"Catch a ghost!" dad yelled.

"Dad, you always want to do that." I groaned, "How about we go some place for dinner?"

"Dinner? About time, I'm starving!" Crystal said. _I thought we sent them to their room._ I looked up to see all three of them standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, we sent you to your rooms." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we heard gramma yelling, and so we invisibly snuck out to see what was going on." Brittney explained.

"I want to have dinner in our new house." Lil' Danny said.

"Lil' Me, you know we won't be in there for another couple of weeks." I said.

"I know, but I still want to be in there now."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked off to get her purse. I sent the kids to get their shoes on and Jazz and Mom and Dad went to get the car warmed up.

**In Ghostville **(Stephaine's P.O.V.)

_That was too easy to beat them, the are planning something big, I just know it._

I loged on to my e-mail to see if Danny was on. In stead, I found that Tucker was on.

**computerfreek12:** hey steph.

**spookygirl84:** grrrrr, u know how I feel about u calling me that.

**computerfreek12:** I know, that's y I do it.

**spookygirl84:** watever, i'm not here 2 fight w/u, i need ur help

**computerfreek12:** w/wat?

**spookygirl84:** anyway 2 find out if ghosts r planing 4 a big attack on ur computer?

**computerfreek12:** don't know, but i'll see if i can find anything

**spookygirl84:** thanks so much, e-mail me or Danny wat u find.

I waited a while for a response, and as I waited, phantomboy42 has now loged on appeared. I clicked on his name.

**phantomboy42:** hey spooky

**spookygirl84:** hey, can i threated Tucker if he doesn't stop calling me steph?

**phantomboy42:** no he's my friend, besides, lately he keeps calling me, Dan, so I feel the same way.

**computerfreek12:** oh come on, give a guy a break, so i gave u guys a nick name, big deal!

gothgirl28 has now loged on appeared on the screen, I also clicked on her name.

**gothgirl28:** hey guys

**spookygirl84:** watch out bad boy tuck might call u a name

**computerfreek12:** hey Sammy

**gothgirl28:** don't call me that!

**spookygirl84:** see told u

**phantomboy42:** k, all of u knock it off! Sam, kids in bed?

**gothgirl28:** yes, like u'd know, lot of help from u I got

**phantomboy42:** sorry, hey, wait a minute, wat computer r u using?

**gothgirl28:** my laptop

**phantomboy42:** oh, right, sorry, i forgot

**spookygirl84:** i think he's aging, he is forgetting a lot of stuff lately.

**gothgirl28:** tell me about it

**computerfreek12:** okay, guys, I got 2 go right now, talk later

**phantomboy42:** bye tuck

**spookygirl84:** bye tuckierno

**gothgirl28:** bye

**computerfreek12:** bye, but don't call me tuck, or tuckerion!

computerfreek12 has loged off.

_Okay, so he's doing looking, like he'd find anything anyway, but at least he's making himself useful._

* * *

There in chapter 8. Please R&R, constructive critisisim. 


	9. Chicken or Hero?

Okay, here is chapter 9. But before I start, I want to mention a few things first. There will be one last part to this series, it will be called: Is It Over? There will be one last chapter of A Day to Remember before Is It Over? At the end of the last chapter, I'll put a preview of Is It Over? Oh, and Danny does not have a ghostly wail in this story, but he will in Is It Over? Things will move sort of fast in these last two chaper. Okay, now, on to chapter 9.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

It finally was the day we could move into our new home. Sam and I would be going on our honeymoon in about a week. Stephaine has been acting very weird, she keeps saying that we shouldn't go on our honeymoon yet because there will be a big ghost attack. But we stopped that. But she thinks that they are planning something and that was just part of the plan. She can be so parnoid.

We were just getting settled in our home, when Stephaine came to our house. I opened the door, and she came rushing in.

"Wow, whats the hurry Spooky." I said.

I had nicknamed her Spooky.

"Huge ghost attack...hitting...my town." she stuttered out.

"There is a big ghost attack!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I told you they were planing something, now Vlad is leading King Pariah's army into my town to look for you so he can destroy you and get your kids." she said when she had caught her breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" I said.

"Its okay, there was no way to stop this one."

"What will we do daddy?" Lil' Danny said.

"You guy have to lay low, you can't go out an fight them yet." Stephaine said.

"Why not?" I asked, "We are perfectly able to fight."

"Because, its too dangerous, for you and your kids, they need to be better trained. He will get your kids if you don't do everything I say, I can keep you hidden, but only if you follow my lead."

"Fine, we'll do whatever you say, but I hope that I can get out and help."

"Later, you might, right now, don't do too much, they think you are still in Ghostville, so you can continue to do stuff here, but don't draw attention to your selves." Stephaine warned.

Stephaine left to go back and fight the ghosts. Lil' Danny, Crystal and I left for the store so we could load up on supplies, so we would be ready for anything.

"Jr, get mom's big bag, to carry things in." Crystal said as we started to head out.

Brittney stayed behind with Sam to set up the house to be safe from anything. We headed out to my parents house first to let them know. We only told them that we wouldn't be in much contact lately, but didn't tell them were we'd be, that way, if threateded, they really wouldn't know where we were. We would still be at our home, but we had no idea how long we would still be here. And almost to make matters worse, Sam had something to tell me.

I had just gotten back with Crystal and Lil' Danny, when Sam said, "Danny can I talk to alone in our room?"

I went back into our room, and she said, "Danny, I'm...well...there is no easy way to say this...I'm pregnant again."

"What do you mean there is no easy way to say this, that's great."

"Well, yes, but think about what is going on." I suddenly realized that she was right, we had no idea how long this would last, there was a lot of danger in this. Something could happen. We called the kids up to tell them the news.

"Kids, you're going to have a little brother or sister." Sam said.

"Really, I hope its a boy." Lil' Danny said.

"No, Its going to be a girl." Brittney said.

"Kids stop fighting, now remember what we told you, we must stay hiding for who knows how long." I told them.

"Sorry daddy." the three said.

"Now what do we do?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I'll call gramma and grandpa and see what they did with your old cribs and stuff so we can use it for the new baby." Sam said.

While Sam called up mom and dad, I took the kids down to the lab for training, they'd need all the work they could get.

**1 month later**

Things went alright for the first month in Amity Park. In fact no ghost appeared at all during the first month. After a while, I started to think that we could start doing more. That was until Stephaine came over with news about the battle.

It was a calm morning until there was a frantic knock on the door. I answered the door and she zoomed in.

"Wow, slow down there Spooky."

"Can't, I had to, there were ghosts chasing me."

I looked out the window to see nothing. At first I thought seh was going crazy, until from around the couner there did appear ghosts. Even though I at first didn't believe there was a ghost attack, we still had set up a warning signal just incase. I ran over to the wall and pushed the button and instantly a siren filled the air. In just moments Sam and the kids ran into the room.

"What going on?" Sam asked when she entered the room.

"Look outside, there is ghost outside."

"Daddy, what do we do?" Brittney said.

I gazed out the window to see them looking around. "The invaision on Amity Park has begun, no one is safe." I heard Stephaine say.

"You must pack your bags and come with me. If they are coming here that means that they are proably leaving Ghostville, so come back with me, you should be safe until the kids are stronger." Stephaine said.

"Is that really the best way to go?" I asked.

"Well, yes, see, until your kids get stronger. They may be strong now, but even I'm having a hard time fighting them. I'm afraid. But what are we doing just standing here, go up and get packing." Stephaine said.

_Huh, in all the years I've known her, she has never been afraid of a ghost fight. It must really be bad._

Sometimes I wondered how she knew all this, most of it was either not obvious or was had not come yet. But some of her powers were knowing things. We headed upstairs to pack some bags and took everything we could. We went downstairs with our bags and followed Stephaine to the back door.

"Come on, this way, we'll stay at your parents for a while." Stephaine said.

"Huh...wait...I thought you said that we'd go to Ghostville?" Sam said as we took off flying.

"I did, but if we can avoid it I'd rather not go."

"Whatever, I trust your judgement, even if I have no idea why you have us do the things we do." I said.

**5 months later**

We had managed to stay in Amity Park for the last 5 months, moving back and forth between our home and our parents home. Stephaine had stayed with us the whole time. We had finally told my parents about Stephaine. It was real rough at first, they were real unhappy with it. But they slowly started to realize that all the rumors where just that, rumors, that she was really good, good to the bone.

Sam was now 6 months along and other than the increasing ghost invaision, things were fine. It was getting harder and harder to stay clear of the ghosts. Now not only were King Pariah's army invading, but also Walker's crew. The kids training was going good, but lately, there wasn't much time for training since we had to hide more often during the day.

Today was the kids 7th birthday, but we couldn't do much this year. Sam and I had our 21st birthday, but that like the kids birthday, we couldn't do much to celebrate. We hadn't seen or heard anything about Tucker. And recently, we hadn't heard anything about our parents. We hadn't been home for about 2 weeks now.

In fact for the last 2 months we had been living in Ghostville with Stephaine. But we had planed to go back to Amity Park if things went okay. Stephaine had said that the longer we avoided them, the stronger we got, and the more they were worn down, giving us an advantage. I always knew that Vlad was desperate for me and my mom to join him, I just never knew that he was this desperate.

We weren't going to try to stop the invasion for awhile, we would only interving when they started to threaten humans. As long as they were only after us, we could just avoid them so we could build up our strength and weaken them. Stephaine was scared, but the kids weren't, it was all a game to them, until they were almost taken.

They had been playing outside, and a ghost came up, but acted like a good ghost. They almost went with him, until Stephaine blasted him with the biggest ghost ray ball I'd ever seen. She quickly took them inside, and Sam and I had to quickly pack up and leave, because we knew that before long, there would be a whole army at our door.

We'd gotten use to packing up and leaving in a hurry. I hated running from them, I felt like a coward. I'm not supposed to run, I'm supposed to fight them! But Stephaine was right, the longer we avoided them, the stronger we got, and the weaker they got.

* * *

There is chapter 9. Only one more chapter to go before Is It Over? The final part to this series. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	10. is she good or bad?

Okay, here is chapter 10! The final chapter of A Day to Remember! Sorry for long wait, but I was in Peru last week, but here is the update.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Its been 3 months since little Max and Seth were born. Even though the ghost battle has only gotten worse, ever since the twins were born, things haven't seemed that bad. Okay, so maybe that's a slightly untrue, but for the most part, where we've been, it hasn't been too bad. Since about 2 months before the twins were born, we'd been at Stephaine's house. Now, Stephaine was in as much danger as we were, if not more because she was working on hiding us.

So, the ghosts were after all of us, but they were especially after Stephaine because she was making their job of getting us harder. Lil' Danny, being the 7 year old he is, didn't want to be called Lil' anymore, he wanted to be called Jr. Danny. And to make it more funny, he didn't even want it to be Danny Jr., only Jr. Danny. As for what I called him, he wanted it to be Jr. Me. But he would let his sisters call him Jr.

The kids had grown so much and had gotten more powerful. I had gotten the ability to multiply and so had the kids. The kids now had all of my powers. Sam and I often wondered if the twins would have powers. But the kids had hope that they would. We often made more of an effort to see our parents, espicially since Jazz got married and had a little girl she named Katie.

We were just ready to leave for home after a visit with our family, when, one of the ghost guards spotted us. He stared down at us and then turned to another guard and instructed him to go get more guards. I took this moment to tell Sam, "Run, take the babies and run for our house." She started to object, but when she saw about 4 other ghosts come, she grabbed the twins, and quickly ran away.

"By orders of Vlad Plasmius, you are ordered to turn yourself in!" the first ghost said.

"Never, we are not going down with out a fight!" Stephaine said, then added, "Going Ghost!"

"Going Ghost!" the kids and I said.

"Ha, your pathetic attempts to stop us will do no good, in just an hour Vlad himself will be here to take you." another ghost said.

The kids looked to me to see what to do, and Super Spectra and I signaled for them to do nothing yet. If we could some how avoid fighting, we might be able to get away so we could still get stronger. But things were looking more and more like the time had come for us to fight. We watched as more ghost appeared, and were getting a bit worried about what would happen.

But, then, out of no where, Valerie appeared, saying, "You leave my friend alone!"

_Is she talking about me?_ I looked over at Super Spectra told me that she was friends with her.

Super Spectra came over and said, "Look, I may be her friend, but she's distraction enough, lets get out of here."

"Jr. Me, Chris, Brittney, come, follow us." I said.

As we flew off, I couldn't help but wonder, why at first Super Spectra seemed like she was going to fight, but then stopped. We went back to my house and found Sam and the babies hiding in a closet.

"Why are you in the closet mommy?" Crystal asked.

"Becuase, a ghost saw me run home and he came inside and I hid in the closet, and he left" Sam said.

"Well, at least your okay, but now, we need to leave." Stephaine said.

"To where? They know about all of our hiding places." Sam said.

"Dad, how can we hide if we have Max and Seth, they cry a lot." Jr. Danny said.

"I don't know, but Stephaine, why don't we just fight them?" I said as I took Seth from Sam.

"Look, I knew some how, we'd get out with out fight with them that time, but it was a gut reaction that drove me to act like I was going to fight." she explained.

"Oh, okay, but now what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, we have to hid somewhere, but where would we go?" Brittney said.

We all thought for a moment. Then it all occured to me, Stephaine wasn't who Vlad was really after, it was me and the kids, she could go back to her normal life and just hid us. I told the others, and they agreed it was a good plan. So, Stephaine went back to her house, while we went to hid in any place we could find.

The only place we could find was in a hotel room.

_Oh, well, it'll do for now._

Because Vlad didn't really want Sam, we'd send her out to get whatever we needed. No ghosts ever went after, they just let her pass.

_Well, things are going good, but I wonder how much longer Stephaine will keep holding off our offensive attack on them._

I heard some strange noise down in the loby one morning, and when I went down to look, I saw that none other than Vlad was checking into the hotel. I ran back to the room and told Sam that we had to get out of the hotel that moment. As she packed up what few things we had, I went back to see what Vlad was up to. I saw him drop a strange package into a vase of flowers, and quickly leave the hotel.

I flew down to see what it was. It was a bomb! And we only had 15 seconds to get out! I flew as fast as I could back to our room and grabed Sam and the babies and told the kids to go intangible. They did as I said right as it exploded, just saving their lives. The hotel was now in ruins. Stephaine soon apeared.

"Look, I know you hiding place has just been blown to bits, but just hide under the rubble, here I'll help you fix it so you can hid there." she said.

"Why hid here?" Crystal said.

"Because, if Vlad thinks that there is a chance that you lived, then he'll watch to see where you hide next, but if you stay here, than for a while, you are safer."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I said, "But, when will we fight back, we can't avoid them forever."

"Look, they are only threatening you and me, we can guard ourselves, but we sould avoid a fight if possible, only when they threaten humans will we strike back." Stephaine said.

"But what if they never threaten humans?" Brittney said.

"And what if pink aliens invade earth, look, I know Vlad well enough to know, that he will eventually threaten humans if he can't get you for long enough." Stephaine said.

_I don't like how things are going, but I'll trust Stephaine for the time being, after all, for all I know, she could be part of Vlad's plan. I mean, sure I've known her for a long time, but what if Vlad has had this planned since before we met her, and everything we did with her was also his plan._

We made the hotel up so we could hide under it, but so it still looked like it was damaged. Then Stephaine went home, and I told Sam what I thought about the situation.

* * *

Okay, there is the last chapter of this part. The final part, Is It Over? will be posted soon. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


End file.
